The Pure Heart Chatroom DISCONTINUED
by TheFanficWriterNoOneAskedFor
Summary: Badgerclops creates a chatroom. Watch as shenianigans and antics go down. This story, as of November 25, has been cancelled due to it violating FanFiction policy.


_Pure Heart Chatroom has been created. _

[OWNER] Badgerclops has joined

Mao Mao has joined

_Mao Mao has been promoted to [ADMIN]_

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Badgerclops, what is this all about?

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Whatcha mean

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- I mean, what is this whole chatroom about? And use proper grammar Badgerclops!

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Man, chill Mao Mao Mao! This place is for us to chat with everyone. Don't you want to know how everyone is doing ;)

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Do NOT call me by me full name. And I don't think giving technology to the sweetiepies is a good idea.

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Why not? It's not like the whole towns gonna burn down overnight.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Do you remember the time when Pinky got an electric scooter?

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Oh yeah, that was hilarious

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- It wasn't funny when he bursted through three houses and racked up about five hundred dollars worth of damage!

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Dude, live a little. You are so paranoid about everything. Just relax

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Whatever. Are there any settings here?

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Yeah, in the top right corner on the top

Adorabat has joined

Adorabat- Hey guys!

[OWNER] Badgerclops- Hey man

Adorabat- Where's Mao Mao? He said he was gonna focus on my training today

[OWNER] Badgerclops- He's passing out phones to everyone

Adorabat- Why do you have owner next to your name? And what phones?

[OWNER] Badgerclops- I'm the owner because I made this, plus Mao's handing out phones so that everyone can chat with us

[OWNER] Badgerclops- now if you excuse me...

_[OWNER] Badgerclops has changed their name to B4dg3rcl0ps_

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- much better

[ADMIN] Mao Mao has joined

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Badgerclops, what the hell have you done to your name?!

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- I changed it, btw have you given phones to everyone?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- That's not a name. Change it back before I ban you! And yes I have given phones to everyone.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- You can't ban me dude, I'm the owner! Have you been on an actual chatroom before?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Honestly no.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Why is Adorabat here? She's too young for this. Especially after you said anyone can talk about anything.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- we can set restrictions on what people can talk about

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- That's good. By the way, don't you think it's weird that the Sweetiepies haven't joined yet?

King Snugglemagne has joined

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Never mind, the King's joined.

King Snugglemagne- Oh my, what is this strange place?

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Chill, My King. Your in the Pure Heart Chatroom. We can talk about stuff here.

King Snugglemagne- My goodness! It is so rare for me to hear about this, let alone be in one...

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Don't worry, nothing here can hurt you. Your lucky to be in one. You know, one time Badgerclops tried to set up a chatroom in an inn once, and he got absolutely destroyed by everyone.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Man, that is private stuff!

Ol' Blue has joined

Slim Pigguns has joined

Penny has joined

Benny has joined

Farmer Bun has joined

Gary has joined

Muffins has joined

Scoops has joined

Mail Mole has joined

Marion has joined

Kevin has joined

Lucky has joined

Clark Lockjaw has joined

Chester Nutz has joined

Chubbum has joined

Cluckins has joined

Bait-Shop Bub has joined

Plippy has joined

Vic has joined

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Here comes the shitshow

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Don't say that in front of Adorabat and the Sweetiepies Badgerclops. You know how they are around cursing and whatnot.

Lucky- What is this place?

Slim Pigguns- Is it magical?

Benny- Can I text here? To Penny more specifically

Penny- I'm right here, don't worry

Mail Mole- Can I deliver mail here? Emails even?

Farmer Bun- Can I sell my crops here? Like E-Buy?

Cluckins- Or maybe my eggs!

Farmer Bun- Or my carrots, your eggs are shit Cluckins.

Cluckins- MY eggs are organic, unlike YOUR carrots. I bet you use pesticide on them.

Ol' Blue- Stop. Both of you are bickering like children. Both of your products are organic and fresh.

Farmer Bun- Shut up Blue. Do you know anything about farming?

Ol' Blue- I've seen enough of you farming and your crops to know a thing or two about farming.

Cluckins- See? The therapist knows more than you

Farmer Bun- You son of a bitch, I'm coming for you

Clark Lockjaw- INTERNET FIGHT!

Lucky- Fight!

Slim Pigguns- Fight!

Chester Nutz- Fight!

Kevin- Figwt!

Plippy- No one likes you Kevin

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- That's enough! Farmer Bun and Cluckins, you two stop or I will ban you. Plippy, that wasn't very nice of you to say to Kevin. Say sorry.

Plippy- fine, Kevin I'm sorry

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- dudes, calm down, we are not your personal army. This is a chatroom.

Chubbum- What's a chatroom?

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- A chatroom is a place where we can talk about stuff and communicate with each other. I created this place for that exact reason.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- as it seems that you people can't control yourselves and this will turn into the sixth ring of hell, I'm gonna implement some rules

Gary- Do we have to follow them?

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- If you want to stay, then yes, yes you will

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps-

Rule 1- No racism, homophobia, sexism, etc.

Rule 2- No spam. You know, the kind of stuff that Pinky would do. The "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" kind is what I'm talking about.

Rule 3- No overcursing, meaning when people say curse words way too much. There's nothing wrong with some dirty words here and there, but no overdoing it.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- That's all. Does anyone have any questions?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- No one? Good. Now, who has something to talk about?

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- That was super quick dude. Maybe try taking it slower next time

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- That wasn't quick. It's my normal typing speed.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- that was fifteen seconds my man, take it easy on your fingers.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Maybe you should go faster, you always act like your hands are full of food.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Hey, that's really rude y'know.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Wait, no, that's not it. You type like a grandma with arthritis!

Marion- Ohh!

Lucky- Ohh, Badgerclops got roasted!

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- you're going over the line man. Your not usually this mean

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- My power to insult you over this has gotten ahold of me. I am sorry.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- nah, don't worry. I totally get it

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Going back on track, does anyone have anything to say?

Clark Lockjaw- ...No? Absolutely no one? To be honest, with all the gossip I hear, I thought at least one of you had something to say. Especially with the rumor that the Badger is gay for Mao Mao...

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Excuse me? Explain that right now or I will come over to your pathetic excuse for an apartment and cut your throat.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- you better do that now, I can literally feel Mao getting angrier by the second.

Clark Lockjaw- Pinky said that he had a photo of you kissing the cat full on the lips.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- MOTHERFUCKER! I knew it! I'll be down to arrest him for spreading untrue shit about me.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- oh shit he's actually doing it

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- He's going to arrest Pinky

Clark Lockjaw- I can see him handcuffing Pinky and hauling him on that thingamajig

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- He's back with a smug-looking rhino

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- aaand he just threw him in a cage and locked it with a key which he threw out of the window

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- That's done. Now, where were we?

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- you know what? Forget it. There's nothing to talk about.

Chester Nutz- True

Chester Nutz- We should all get off

Lucky- agreed

Muffins- agreed

Bait-Shop Bub- agreed

Slim Pigguns has left

Penny has left

Benny has left

Farmer Bun has left

Gary has left

Muffins has left

Scoops has left

Mail Mole has left

Marion has left

Kevin has left

Lucky has left

Clark Lockjaw has left

Chester Nutz has left

Chubbum has left

Cluckins has left

Bait-Shop Bub has left

Plippy has left

Vic has left

King Snugglemagne- Finally! The peasants' squabbling were to boring for me.

King Snugglemagne- Except for the drama, that was entertaining :)

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- My king... please don't.

Adorabat- Mao Mao, can I ask you something?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Ask away.

Adorabat- Do you have feelings for Badgerclops?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Only platonic feelings. I'm not gay, of course.

Adorabat- Platonic?

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Friendship-like. Not lovey dovey like the ones you see in badly written romance novels.

[ADMIN] Mao Mao- Now, if you excuse me...

_[ADMIN] Mao Mao has changed their name to BestDadOf2019_

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Now, that is much more fitting.

King Snugglemagne- Oh my, can I change my name?

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Sure, the way to change your name is by clicking the gear in the top right corner.

_King Snugglemagne has changed their name to 24thRoyalTreat _

_Adorabat has changed their name to CutestBat_

_Ol' Blue has changed their name to MelancholyBlueberry_

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Nice names

24thRoyalTreat- Could I be promoted to Admin Badgerclops? I would want to feel like I'm ruling over a digital kingdom!

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- I can't promote you to Admin, but I can promote you to mod.

_24thRoyalTreat has been promoted to [MOD]_

CutestBat- Mao Mao can I get promoted to mod?

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Sorry Adorabat, but I don't think you're ready yet.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Wait a minute, Blue, you're still in here?

MelancholyBlueberry- Yes, I'm still here. I need to ask you something.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- What is it?

MelancholyBlueberry- Is something wrong? With the Sweetiepies, to be more exact.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Aside from them being slightly more nasty and sloppy than usual, their fine.

MelancholyBlueberry- You seem more anointed with them than usual. Especially after the electric scooter incident with Pinky.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- It's just that the Sweetiepies can get on my nerves sometimes. Even Adorabat can be a little annoying at times

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- ohhh, drama

CutestBat- Hey!

MelancholyBlueberry- I get you. I've treated my people before and they act like hyperactive children.

MelancholyBlueberry- If Pinky were here I would make him tell you all about the crazy to downright insane stuff he's done over the past 2 years.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- He's doing heroin or cocaine isn't he? Wouldn't surprise me.

MelancholyBlueberry- Surprisingly, I'm not seeing any kind of drug addiction or withdrawal symptoms, although it's hard to pinpoint exactly what his motivations.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Maybe Rufus' back in town

[MOD] 24thRoyalTreat- who?

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Just some criminal scum that scammed the entire town for three years.

[MOD] 24thRoyalTreat- Oh, now I remember. I once gave him a stack of gold bars.

MelancholyBlueberry- Remeber Mao Mao, if you need anything, I'm always there.

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019-Thanks Blue. I appreciate you.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- imma be honest, this went better than expected

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Agreed. I was expecting this chatroom to be overrun by the Sweetiepies.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- should we set a curfew for when the chatroom can be used? I'm not having any Sweetiepies be a nuisance to us in 2 AM in the morning

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- Lets have everyone here vote on it. Everyone, do you agree with this?

CutestBat- No

[MOD] 24thRoyalTreat- No

MelancholyBlueberry- No

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- That's three out of three Badgerclops. No curfew.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- aw man

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019- One last question, does anyone feel like this is too much time spent on this place?

[MOD] 24thRoyalTreat- How long were we on this? An hour?

MelancholyBlueberry- I agree, besides I have a therapy session that starts in half an hour.

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps- Alright everyone, bye. I'm leaving

[OWNER] B4dg3rcl0ps has left

[ADMIN] BestDadOf2019 has left

[MOD] 24thRoyalTreat has left

MelancholyBlueberry has left

CutestBat has left


End file.
